Talk:New World/@comment-27008999-20150922160333/@comment-31.33.217.53-20151002091913
At the peak of it's History, the Roman Empire was the strongest nation in the world, then it's lifespan ended, but not entirely, and new cultures, countries and civilisations arised from it's corpse. Rome itself inherited Greek legacy and Troy, one of the most ancient city on Earth ; thus making the total History of it's Civilisation far longer. Well... Tang Empire was stronger, and had a 1 Million people capital, Han Empire could have been a great rival too... but at least, Rome was the strongest in Western and Central Eurasia. ... For such a weak country as Baharuth, with an History less than 200 years, it is preposterous to claim the title of Empire. The author probably gave it to them only because of japanese fantasy archetypes. Fool. -_____- Beside, the fucking roads of Baharuth are not like Rome's one, they are not right.... the hell with their so called Roman culture dudes don't even have latin names or roman roads !!!!! >.<" Whatever... maybe it has, at least, Lordship over other smaller human countries, making it's dominion & power greater than what it looks like. ... I think your power scale is correct, Septan, but it is surprising nonetheless how the Kingdom is the weakest while it's territory is more or less the greatest. Dude... it has like 9 (or 7,5 now...) great cities and roads everywhere. Dudes can't do even some effort to have better industry and military... they are really like ignorant medieval jerks. That must be why Baharuth can roam around claiming being an Empire, just because it has a more Renaissance like culture and better government. As for the beastmen nation, I think they are overestimated by the author... in the past, lions and tigers were slain bare handed by men. Homo Sapiens survived against gegafauna with pointy sticks, instinct survival and muscles and genocided mamoth. Some centuries ago, some primitive humans genocided a giant eagle species who evolved solely has killing machine with tiny brain. Verry recently, a retarded lion died from but 1 arrow (not in the knee though). Bulls can't bullshit Matador in arena too, that's almost always human victory unless the guy is really clumsy or panicking for some reason. Would humans be stronger if they were more like animals, beastmen ? Yeah, of course. Stalin tried to have a ape-man army, but URSS still lost the cold war. Same for the giant eagles, they were not extinct because they were weaker, but because Humanity fought the war in an unfair fashion, using primitive Art of War to compensante it's weakness. So what ? Weapons, Armors, even clothes and houses... it is in the verry nature of Homo Sapiens to be similar to cyborgs, to equip tools in order to become less weak or to accomplish it's goals and fulfil it's wishes. That's because MAN can and will MANipulate it's environment that it is called Sapiens, not because he is particularly wise. Beastmen overestimated ? Yep... but I wonder if Slane Theocracy understand why or if they are just a parody of racism and supremacism. :v ... No island nation in this world ? That's strange... O.o